


my church offers no absolution

by alkoflower



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkoflower/pseuds/alkoflower
Summary: Курапика - благословение с небес. А Куроро всегда тянулся ко святому.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 15





	my church offers no absolution

Курапика ощущается как холодный приторно-сладкий латте, как зимняя свежесть и запах книг из библиотеки. Он словно соткан из самого нежного шёлка, он - дух старой античности с нотками ренессанса, в его светлых волосах путается звёздная пыль, а в глазах отражаются далёкие галактики.

Куроро почти что обожествляет Курапику. Думает, что этому произведению искусства место в музее, а не здесь, рядом с ним, в чистых белых простынях, пахнущих прохладой ночи и чем-то святым. Только под взглядом этих карих глаз, что на солнце переливаются красным, Куроро чувствует, как он слаб. Он готов утонуть в чужом взгляде, готов сжимать эти простыни до побеления костяшек и подставлять шею под горячие поцелуи, если бы ему только сказали…

_ Прошу, скажи, что мне делать. _

\- Смотри на меня. - Курапика ужасно близко, его дыхание остаётся на губах Куроро, и он неотрывно следит за чужими движениями. Неожиданный холод прокатывает по разгорячённому телу - начинается от бедра и тянется за тонкой цепью, которой Курапика медленно ведёт вверх. Куроро выдыхает рвано, прогибается в спине и прикрывает глаза, но тут же открывает их обратно, продолжая следовать приказу. Звенье за звеньем, цепь касается груди, ключиц и шеи; Курапика поднимает руки Куроро вверх и связывает ею запястья. Металл неприятно впивается в кожу, но это ощущение тут же теряется среди сотни других. 

Язык Курапики проходится по чужой нижней губе, аккуратно и дразняще, он оттягивает поцелуй и слушает сбившееся дыхание. Куроро сам подаётся вперёд, касается желанных губ немного резко и грубо, он позволяет себе закрыть глаза и сдавленно простонать в поцелуй. Он наслаждается каждой секундой, пока пальцы Курапики зарываются в его волосы, пока он ведёт ими ниже, к шее, и возвращается к лицу - разрывает поцелуй, чтобы провести большим пальцем по губе Куроро. Тот приоткрывает рот и смотрит с таким желанием, что, кажется, готов раскаяться во всех грехах прямо сейчас, лишь бы получить свою дозу наслаждения.

Второй рукой Курапика всё ещё держит его запястья, не позволяя опустить их, а Куроро обхватывает его ладонь своими, переплетает пальцы, и всё это так обыденно, что они даже не задумываются об этом. Курапика целует Куроро в висок, носом касается его кожи и опускается к шее - все его движения плавные и нежные, но Куроро полностью доверяется им, полностью отдаёт контроль над собой. Потому что быть во власти самого красивого произведения искусства - высшая степень удовольствия для него. Он сделал бы всё, стоит Курапике только попросить.

_ Прошу, скажи мне молиться. _

Все мысли путаются и сплетаются в одну: Курапика - благословение с небес. А Куроро всегда тянулся ко святому. Курапика покрывает его шею засосами медленно, касаясь кожи, будто святых страниц; а потом кусает ключицы и тут же зализывает покрасневшие места. Всё это тело в его власти, Куроро шепчет: “Продолжай, пожалуйста,” и тихо стонет с разочарованием, когда от него отстраняются. Курапика вновь нависает над ним, заправляет прядь своих волос за ухо - Куроро впервые жалеет, что его руки связаны и он не может сделать это сам - и дарит ещё один нежный поцелуй в губы. Его пальцы вечно холодные, и даже возбуждение не помогает согреть их, поэтому когда он касается ими бедра Куроро, тот вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками. Пальцы Курапики - словно ожившая скульптура, и они так хорошо подходят для игры на фортепиано или для ласк, под которыми Куроро плавится и растекается, не в силах собраться. Он сам не замечает, когда его дыхание переходит в стоны, а изящные пальцы касаются его возбуждённого члена, начиная ритмично двигаться по всей его длине. 

\- Открой глаза. - Курапика сжимает член чуть сильнее и продолжает двигаться только когда снова встречается взглядом с Куроро - он настолько забылся, что не заметил, как закрыл глаза. - Я просил тебя смотреть на меня.

Голос Курапики подобен эху в пустой церкви, и каждое слово, сказанное им во время секса, возбуждает Куроро ещё сильнее.

\- Прости, - отвечает он и легко улыбается - впрочем, недолго, потому что Курапика ускоряет темп и продолжает выбивать из него стоны. Поддерживать зрительный контакт становится сложнее, но Куроро знает, что даже в полной темноте он продолжал бы видеть перед собой это лицо, нарисованное кистью самого величайшего художника. Он запоминает всего Курапику, учит его наизусть, как молитву Богу, он знает каждый изгиб его тела и каждую черту его лица. Прямо сейчас Куроро хочет снова хоть раз коснуться его, но всё, что он может - подаваться навстречу движениям его руки. Его стоны тихие и он знает, как Курапика любит их. А ещё знает, что если тот захочет, то сам Куроро будет стонать до хрипоты. 

Второй рукой Курапика больше не держит его запястья - он опирается на кровать, но Куроро не смеет менять положение. Даже когда движения чужой руки прекращаются, как только он собирается кончить - он почти хнычет, желая достичь разрядки, но рук не опускает. Уголки губ Курапики чуть поднимаются, и он ведёт рукой по животу Куроро, растирая выступивший предэякулят, обхватывает шею, на секунду заставляя Куроро рвано вздохнуть, а затем снова надавливает двумя пальцами на нижнюю губу, открывая чужой рот. Куроро тут же касается языком подушечек пальцев, облизывает фаланги, стараясь взять как можно глубже. Он смыкает губы, позволяя Курапике двигаться в собственном ритме, а когда тот убирает руку, они оба наблюдают за тонкой тянущейся ниточкой слюны.

Возбуждение накатывает с новой силой, когда Куроро чувствует, как его начинают растягивать. Хотя он особо и не нуждается в этом, но чувствовать пальцы Курапики в себе, предвкушая в скором времени нечто большее - это то, что заставляет его поджимать пальцы на ногах от удовольствия. Тишину нарушают лишь вздохи-стоны Куроро, но сам он слышит только то, как учащается собственное сердцебиение. Его искусство, его сокровище прямо над ним - властвует, заставляет выгибаться и подаваться навстречу. Это чувство сродни вознесению, и это единственный Рай, на который Куроро согласен - рядом с Курапикой, в его руках, под его контролем. Рай, где за ним неотрывно наблюдает пара красно-карих глаз, где сладкий голос велит исцелиться, где он полностью отдаётся Курапике.

И он отдаётся - Курапика входит в него медленно и глубоко, выбивая долгожданный громкий стон, и он ужасно хочет прикоснуться к себе, но холодные цепи удерживают руки на месте. Это похоже на сладкую пытку, но ещё слаще - возбуждённый Курапика, что закусывает губу, когда ускоряет темп, и с наслаждением шумно выдыхает, когда Куроро сам насаживается на его член, подмахивая бёдрами. Их лица вновь оказываются в сантиметре друг от друга, Курапика обдаёт горячим дыханием скулу Куроро, мажет по ней губами и едва разборчиво шепчет на ухо:

\- Поведай мне о своих грехах.

Куроро закатывает глаза от удовольствия, и его так сильно ведёт от этих слов, что он едва не забывает, что должен ответить.

\- Слушаюсь.

Курапика тихо стонет, пряча голову в изгибе чужой шеи. Его толчки становятся более резкими, он возвращается к губам Куроро, сминая их в поцелуе, кусая и оттягивая, пока у них не заканчивается дыхание. Тогда Куроро начинает молиться. Прямо в губы Курапики. Самозабвенно, восторженно, он шепчет выученную наизусть молитву с такой страстью, что, кажется, языком своим оскверняет всё святое. Курапика перехватывает его слова губами, их дыхания смешиваются, а движения ускоряются. Куроро сбивается, когда снова чувствует руку на своём члене.

\- Ну же, продолжай, - говорит Курапика таким голосом, что Куроро готов прямо сейчас вверить ему свою жизнь. Он продолжает свою молитву, но теперь каждая гласная срывается на стон, и он зажмуривается до искр перед глазами, и в какой-то момент уже не знает, звучит ли молитва из его уст, или она уже только у него в голове, потому что Курапика снова целует его. Куроро не знает и когда его руки, всё ещё связанные цепью, оказываются за шеей Курапики, но он притягивает его ещё ближе к себе, игнорируя боль в запястьях.

Они лишь на секунду вновь встречаются взглядами, затянутыми пеленой возбуждения, и тонут друг в друге окончательно; Курапика прижимается щекой к щеке Куроро, делая ещё несколько толчков и движений рукой, и оргазм накрывает их одновременно, когда они шепчут друг другу заключительное “Аминь”.

Им обоим требуется несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и отдышаться. Только тогда Куроро возвращает руки в прежнее положение, а Курапика принимается развязывать цепь. На бледной коже остаются яркие красные следы от звеньев.

\- Было больно? - спрашивает Курапика, аккуратно касаясь запястьев. Думает - будут синяки. Но Куроро лишь усмехается:

\- А ты хотел, чтобы мне было больно?

Он действительно не ощущал боли - настолько сильным было его возбуждение и настолько он зависел в те моменты от Курапики, что даже не задумывался об этом. И ему нравится это встревоженно-заботливое лицо Курапики сейчас, когда он прижимается губами к его запястьям, оставляя несколько мелких нежных поцелуев.

\- Конечно нет.

\- Тогда уверяю тебя: я не чувствовал ничего, кроме наслаждения.

Курапика ложится рядом, не выпуская руку Куроро из своей, и прикрывает глаза.

\- То, что мы делаем - безумие.

Куроро не отвечает. Он наблюдает за тем, как Курапика медленно погружается в сон - его дыхание окончательно выравнивается, а лицо становится спокойным. Он переплетает их пальцы и думает, что только в этом безумии он чувствует себя человеком. По-настоящему святым и чистым.


End file.
